Feria de Celos
by Karaan
Summary: Como ex ninja desertor y recién restituido en la aldea, Sasuke se ve en la obligación de participar en "La Feria Anual de Konoha". Lo que nunca nadie esperó fue que escogiese un puesto que, si bien, haría feliz a la mayoría de la población femenina; también le crisparía los nervios a su mejor amigo. [NaruSasu]


**Feria de Celos**

* * *

**Autor: Karaan.**

**Pareja: NaruSasu**

**Personajes Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

—¡¿Que Sasuke, qué?! —gritó a todo pulmón, reafirmando por qué era denominado el más escandaloso.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió la chica, monocorde—. Entonces, ¿tú que harás? —Esperó por la respuesta mientras golpeaba su pie contra el suelo con impaciencia. Tenía demasiadas cosas que organizar como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con su amigo idiota que nunca escuchaba más allá de lo que le convenía, como en aquella precisa ocasión. Para su infortunio, no estaba para tonterías.

—¡Detenerlo, por supuesto!

Ella dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones pausadamente.

—Me refiero a tu participación en la feria.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no quiero...

—Bien. Te encargarás de decorar junto a Shikamaru. —Escribió en su libreta, donde anotaba cuidadosamente todo lo referente al evento—. Par de flojos, espero se diviertan inflando globos.

El rubio le miró boquiabierto.

—¡Sakura-chan! Yo no quiero hacer eso —reclamó con los mofletes inflados—. Y, ¿con Shikamaru?

—Tienes que hacerlo, Naruto. El que seas el 'héroe de la aldea' no te exonera de nada. —Le dirigió una mirada inflexible—. Y sí, con Shikamaru. Todos tienen una participación, y como tú y él se niegan a escoger alguna, yo se las asignaré.

—Pero, Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede inflar globos al igual que nosotros?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Él lo escogió, no fue mi elección. Y debería darte vergüenza, porque hasta Sasuke-kun se esfuerza por cooperar. —Para serse franca, cuando le había dado a elegir entre tres opciones, jamás imaginó que escogiese justamente _aquella_. Tal parece que atender un puesto de tiro al blanco con kunais o cobrar la entrada a la rueda de la fortuna, no era muy tentador.

A decir verdad, a ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia imaginar a Sasuke en aquella situación, después de todo, era su amor platónico hasta hace unos meses. Después de que la guerra acabase y Sasuke retornase a la aldea, transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese adaptarse. Pero poco a poco, con el apoyo de sus amigos y, sobre todo de Naruto, había retomado la confianza necesaria para incorporarse en Konoha como un ciudadano más. Su comportamiento había sido lo suficientemente moderado como para que la gente dejase de desconfiar de él, de temerle (demasiado) y de llamarle traidor. Meses más tarde, la hokage y los ancianos habían tomado la decisión de restituirlo como un ninja de la hoja. Tras dos años de larga espera, finalmente podía sentirse parte del lugar que le vio nacer y de donde nunca debió irse. Y como tal, hasta se veía obligado a hacer el grandísimo esfuerzo de participar en las odiosas actividades.

—El objetivo de este año es recaudar fondos para la reconstrucción del hospital y el orfanato, y créeme que la participación de Sasuke-kun nos dará muchas ganancias.

Naruto se puso rojo de la furia.

—¡Pero es denigrante! ¡No lo permitiré!

Por desgracia, su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

—¡Shannaro! —El puño de su amiga se estampó en su pecho, haciéndolo volar a varios metros de distancia. Destruyó una pared de bloque y salió arrastrándose de entre los escombros. Una mano lo alzó de la cazadora naranja. Miró a los furiosos ojos jade con temor; Sakura y su endemoniada fuerza bruta—. ¿Y quién eres tú para impedírselo? No puedes decidir por Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

El rubio contrajo el rostro de disgusto.

—Soy su mejor amigo, y sé qué es lo mejor para él.

Sakura inspiró llenándose de paciencia.

—No es suficiente. —Lo soltó—. Vendrán personas de todas las aldeas, no armes un lío por esto.

Tras la gran alianza ninja, todos los países habían quedado en buenos términos; hasta Kumogakure, cuando el Raikage entendió que no ganaría nada pidiendo la cabeza del último Uchiha viviente, menos cuando 'el héroe de la cuarta guerra' lo protegía con su vida.

—Estás siendo egoísta —le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—No, ¡claro que no! Pero pueden ganar dinero de otra forma. —Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa—. A Sasuke no le gustan esas cosas. Debe haber otra manera.

La chica revisó en la libreta, puesto que la mirada afligida del rubio había logrado ablandarle. La mayoría de puestos estaban ocupados: Kiba y Shino en el juego de arrojar a la pileta, Lee en el martillo, Ino y Hinata en las boleterías para los juegos mecánicos, Chöji en el puesto de algodón de azúcar y palomitas de maíz (comenzaba a pensar que no era buena idea). Kurenai, Iruka y demás profesores de la academia y algunas madres, en los puestos de comida. Sai pintaría retratos, Tenten estaría en los juegos con herramientas ninjas, Gai y Kakashi harían competencias tontas...

—Si lo convences de vigilar los juegos mecánicos, será un trato.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron y una sonrisa decidida se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Déjamelo a mí 'ttebayo!

• • •

Cuando planeó salir aquella mañana para hacer sus compras semanales, no esperó encontrarse con semejante algarabía. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al entrar en el barrio Uchiha y dejar el bullicio atrás. La feria anual de Konoha causaba una conmoción tal, que no llegaba a comprender (tampoco es que se propusiera hacerlo). Al menos había conseguido las cosas que necesitaba. En una mano cargaba complacido una bolsa llena de tomates; con suerte había logrado conseguirlos, porque la tienda estaba a rebosar de personas, y a él no le gustaba alzar la voz, ni que invadieran su espacio personal, mucho menos a base de empujones. También le había dado tiempo de pasar por la tintorería, donde el revuelo no era menor, sin embargo, observó satisfecho los atuendos que llevaba guindando de su brazo. Sakura y sus ideas locas. ¿Acaso no era más cómodo vestir su indumentaria de siempre? ¿Qué tenían de malo un pantalón de chándal y una chaqueta? Pero no había manera de llevarle la contraria cuando se ponía autoritaria en su papel de 'Organizadora oficial de la Feria Anual de Konoha'.

Aguzó sus sentidos y sonrió apenas. Más temprano, cuando recién hubo puesto un pie fuera de casa, había percibido un rastro de chakra muy leve. Se notaba el esfuerzo por ocultarlo, pero no había servido de nada, no con un ninja con habilidades como las suyas. Se sentía incluso subestimado, era absurdo que creyese que podía pasar desapercibido ante él. No le había prestado mayor importancia a que lo hubiese seguido todo el día, pero ya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

El chakra se hizo más intenso y se materializó en unos pasos a sus espaldas. No necesitó volverse para saber de quién se trataba. Sólo existía una persona en la aldea y en el mundo con ese tipo de chakra.

—¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?

Apareció a su lado, haciendo una rabieta.

—¡Demonios, teme! ¡¿Cuándo podré tomarte por sorpresa?!

—Asúmelo, no podrás —respondió con voz monótona sin devolverle la mirada.

El rubio hizo un mohín inconforme. Caminaron unos metros en silencio porque Naruto no se decidía a hablar. El pelinegro sabía que se traía algo entre manos, pero él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de esperar para cuando se decidiese.

—Habla de una vez.

—¡¿Por qué escogiste ese puesto en la feria?!

Sasuke viró los ojos, ya se lo imaginaba. Siguió su camino con el rostro sereno e indiferente, y a cada paso el rubio se crispaba aún más.

—¿Por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Se trata de ayudar y recaudar dinero.

—¡Pero no tenía que ser así! Podías escoger otras de las opciones que tenía Sakura-chan. —Alzó los brazos haciendo aspavientos.

—Nadie más quería ese. Además, no voy plantarme bajo la rueda esa para que me vomiten encima o frente a kunais lanzados indiscriminadamente. Considerando que hay mucha gente que todavía me odia, sería muy inteligente, ¿no crees? —Alzó una elegante ceja al ver la expresión de 'Tienes razón' de su amigo.

—Aun así, no comprendo por qué quieres ese puesto. A ti no te gusta que se te acerquen, menos que... te besen.

El moreno le miró de soslayo, ese idiota parecía realmente contrariado.

—Se supone que eres quien más se preocupa por la aldea, y esto es justo para beneficio de la misma. No pierdas el norte, dobe, me harás ver como el bueno aquí. —Esbozó uno de sus patentados gestos.

Naruto asintió sin mucha convicción. Claro que le importaba la aldea, le importaban los niños del orfanato y las mejoras del hospital. Pero... no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo.

—Lo sé, pero no a cambio de tu comodidad. ¡No tenías que aceptar el maldito puesto de besos 'ttebayo! Siempre has odiado a tus seguidoras, pues ¡adivina qué! Ahora las tendrás haciendo fila una y otra vez y no podrás deshacerte de ellas.

Sasuke suspiró con lasitud.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Cada vez que hagan fila, tendrán que pagar. Naruto, no me hagas perder el tiempo, esta conversación es absurda.

Estaban próximos a su casa cuando un brazo lo sostuvo impidiéndole el avance.

—¡No vas a tomar ese puesto, Sasuke! ¡No voy a permitir que medio mundo te besuquee! Sakura-chan quiere que te encargues de cuidar los juegos mecánicos.

En un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre y pateó su pierna, derribándolo. Segundos más tarde, el rubio se encontraba en el suelo, con el pie del Uchiha en el pecho siendo atravesado por su mirada roja.

—Tú no me das órdenes —siseó con el mentón en alto, mirando al rubio con desdén—. Voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana, Naruto. Y lo que haga, es asunto mío. Ni pienses que puedes interferir. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, no te equivoques.

—Soy tu amigo —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke torció una sonrisa cruel.

—¿Y eso qué?

Los ojos azules le miraban turbados. El pie dejó de presionarlo y se puso de pie sin esconder su expresión dolida.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

El rubio refunfuñó, pero fue ignorado. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a entrar en su casa y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, antes de recordar algo. Agarró uno de los atuendos y se lo tendió al rubio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Es para la feria. Sabes cuál es el reglamento de vestimenta.

—Pero... Sasuke, no debiste.

—Fue idea de Sakura —mintió. No estaba en sus planes explicarle al rubio sus razones—. Espero que sea de tu talla.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, Sasuke. Te lo devolveré después 'ttebayo.

—Quédatelo. Yo no lo necesito. —Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa, dejando a un Naruto muy confundido.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala y lanzó un suspiro lánguido. Cuando se enteró que debían asistir al evento en yukatas, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto. Sabía que sólo contaba con ese sucio traje naranja chillón y el uniforme de Jounin, y no había manera de que consiguiera uno con el pago de misiones, no a tiempo. De manera que buscó en su closet alguno que le sirviera, pero no encontró más que el suyo. Pensó que tendría que comprarlo... hasta que recordó que quizás no sería necesario. Se mordió el labio intentando no reflexionar mucho al respecto. Pero, ese yukata no sería utilizado nunca más por su dueño, y no había nadie en el mundo que mereciera usarla más que su rubio amigo.

¿Qué pensaría Naruto al saber que usaría el yukata favorita de Itachi?

• • •

—Me duelen las mejillas de tanto inflarlas. —Se quejó el rubio.

—Ni que lo digas. —Bostezó Nara, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿No se supone que hay unos tanques que sirven para inflar globos?

—Sí, pero Sakura quiere hacernos sufrir.

El rubio asintió con desgano. Se sentía cansado de andar de arriba a abajo moviendo cosas, arreglando mesas, guindando parafernalias, y por último, inflando globos.

—No es justo, somos los que más hemos trabajado. El próximo año escogeré un puesto.

—Sí, tal vez sea mejor. Aunque mañana nos llevaremos la mejor parte, en cambio, Kiba y Shino se pasarán el día entero siendo arrojados a la pileta. —Ambos rieron al imaginar a aquel par siendo lanzados una y otra vez al agua.

—Ojalá los jugadores tengan buena puntería.

Recorrían las calles de la aldea en dirección sus casas, se habían pasado todo el día ayudando en los arreglos de la feria y sólo querían descansar. Una silueta muy conocida pasó frente a ellos. Los ojos negros se encontraron una milésima de segundo con los azules, y luego se desviaron con disgusto. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y siguió su curso, ignorando el encuentro. Nara, como siempre, observó en silencio.

—¿Volvieron a pelearse?

—Ese bastardo obstinado. No quiere dar su brazo a torcer, y yo no voy rogarle.

Shikamaru estaba al tanto de la aversión de Naruto con respecto a la participación de Sasuke en la feria, pero no pensó que llegara a tanto, o que el rubio se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Qué problemático.

—Bastardo engreído y testarudo —rumió entre dientes con el rostro crispado.

Nara sonrió.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

Naruto le miró de soslayo, percibiendo la mirada suspicaz del de coleta. No tenía caso fingir demencia, no con Shikamaru.

—No puedo. No estoy seguro de hacerlo.

Nara comprendió a lo que se refería. Naruto era víctima del temor, en muchos sentidos. Temía a la reacción de Sasuke, temía a perder su amistad, temía que se alejase, pero por sobre todas las cosas, temía que volviese a marcharse, eso le aterraba.

—¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados? —Picó el moreno con curiosidad.

El ninja hiperactivo se desarregló los cabellos y terminó resoplando con resignación.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Sasuke ya tomó una decisión, se niega a escuchar razones.

—Conociéndote, no creo que le hayas dado buenos argumentos. —Escuchó un gruñido—. En todo caso, podrías apoyar más a la causa para demostrarle que te importa la aldea.

Naruto le miró sin comprender.

—Él sabe que me importa la aldea.

Nara torció una sonrisa y en sus ojos, Naruto pudo notar una pizca de malicia.

—Entonces, entenderá tu sacrificio.

• • •

Tras comprobar su impecable aspecto y sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más (porque era perfecto), salió de su mansión en el desolado barrio de su clan para dirigirse al centro de la aldea donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

Caminó decidido, sintiendo el escrutinio al que era sometido. La aldea estaba a rebosar de ninjas y aldeanos de todos los países que le miraban con una mezcla de reconocimiento, odio y curiosidad. Y no faltaban las fangirls con corazones en los ojos. Cuando finalmente vio el cartel que anunciaba "Feria anual de Konoha", cogió aire y aceleró el paso. Avanzó entre la gente, esquivándolos (no quería arruinar su aspecto). Hasta tuvo deseos de activar el susano'o para abrirse paso, pero por obvias razones no era conveniente. Sabía que los ojos de los líderes de cada país estaban puestos en él, la desconfianza seguía tallada a fuego sobre sí mismo. Al mínimo desliz, pedirían su cabeza en charola de plata. Estaba obligado a comportarse, aun en contra de su voluntad. A decir verdad, le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de él, pero Naruto se vería inmiscuido en cualquier atentado del que fuese partícipe porque era demasiado terco e insensato, y él no podría arriesgarlo. Asegurar el bienestar del rubio era lo único que lo contenía de actuar según su voluntad. Naruto le hacía querer permanecer en un bajo perfil sin generar problemas.

Eso le inquietaba.

Entre la multitud, a unos metros de distancia, logró avistar el inconfundible cabello dorado. Lo observó con detenimiento, iba de espaldas y vestía el yukata azul cobalto que le había regalado. Sonrió presuntuoso, tenía buen ojo porque parecía hecho a la medida. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que su hermano lo había usado en el cumpleaños de su madre. Unos de los pocos recuerdos felices sobre su familia. ¿Estaría bien habérselo dado a Naruto? Aquel yukata significaba tanto para él, que si el rubio se diese cuenta...

Sus mejillas ardieron.

Sus ojos se desviaron al sentir esa extraña sensación de ser observado. Miró detrás de Naruto, encontrando la mirada negra y curiosa de Shikamaru. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó una muralla impenetrable reflejada en su rostro inexpresivo.

—Viniste... —susurró el rubio ensimismado, perdiéndose en la silueta frente a él. Sasuke llevaba un yukata azul índigo atado con un obi gris oscuro, resaltando sus finos rasgos por el contraste de su piel blanca.

El Uchiha saludó con un ademán de cabeza a Shikamaru, ignorando al rubio, quien con su descarado escrutinio lo tenía un poco intranquilo.

—Tenía que venir —respondió con molestia mal disimulada.

—Me enteré de la venta de besos —comentó casual Nara—. ¿Va en serio?

Sasuke asintió sin mucho ánimo, de sólo pensar lo que le esperaba, empezaba a dudar. Miró a los ojos azules, percibiendo una chispa de rabia.

—Bien, tu puesto está por allá —Señaló Nara hacia un punto donde se erigía un cartel chillón con figuras brillantes de labios por doquier. Y una enorme fila comenzaba a formarse, haciéndole tragar grueso.

Una calidez envolvió su mano, su vista descendió observando la mano morena que se aferraba a la suya, y luego vio los ojos azules que le miraban suplicantes.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

¿Y echarse para atrás? ¿Y qué con su palabra? Él se había metido en ese embrollo, se había comprometido y no iba a acobardarse. ¿Qué podía ir mal? Sólo debía dejar que sus labios hicieran todo el trabajo. Al menos haría feliz a media población femenina y, por si fuera poco, ayudaría a la aldea. ¿Y por qué ese dobe le seguía poniendo esos ojos de borrego a medio morir? ¿A él qué le importaba?

Se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

—Claro que voy a hacerlo. No molestes —le gruñó. Viró los ojos y se alejó a paso decidido en dirección al famoso puesto.

Naruto lo vio marcharse haciendo de tripas corazón, cerró los puños con impotencia. Estúpido Sasuke.

Nara suspiró palmeándole el hombro.

—Fuerza, hombre. Recuerda que tú también tienes una misión. —Le sonrió, cómplice. Naruto le miró y exhaló desanimado. Todavía no comprendía qué era lo que pretendía su amigo con aquello, pero tratándose Shikamaru decidió no cuestionar, confiaba en que sabía lo que hacía.

• • •

—Hasta que llegas —Se acercó apurada su amiga de cabello rosa. Le echó una mirada rápida y sonrió—. Estás perfecto. ¿Has visto la fila?

Sasuke torció un gesto contrariado, y ella suspiró. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en querer hacerlo, cuando era más que obvio lo incómodo que eso le ponía.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo? —Se cruzó de brazos en su pose implacable. A Sakura esa expresión ya no lograba amedrentarle. En esos últimos años, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al moreno mejor que en el tiempo que habían compartido como equipo, y sabía que tras esa gruesa pared de hielo, Sasuke no era tan 'despiadado' como aparentaba ser. De hecho, se sorprendió al descubrir a una buena persona, por más que el Uchiha se empeñara en mostrar siempre su lado más hostil. Sonrió con cariño, se sentía afortunada de ser una de las pocas personas que conocían al verdadero Sasuke, sin embargo, sabía que habían matices que nunca llegaría a conocer, porque Sasuke los reservaba con recelo para alguien más.

—¿Por qué será? —repuso sarcástica—. Una vez te sientes en esa silla, no habrá marcha atrás.

El moreno procedió a sentarse de inmediato, alzando una ceja retadora. Sakura inspiró fastidiada. Sasuke era tan testarudo como Naruto, no le parecía extraño que pasaran liándose a hostias.

—Bien. —Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su hermoso kimono de seda color verde con detalles florales en blanco, y sacó un objeto que le tendió al moreno. Sasuke lo miró interrogante, y ella se apresuró a explicar—: Es un bálsamo para hidratar los labios. —Contuvo una sonrisa al ver la mueca disgustada de Sasuke—. Úsalo —El chico lo destapó y untó un poco con sus dedos—. Así no. —La chica le quitó el labial—. Para el pico.

—¿Qué? —Sakura estaba tentando a la suerte.

Haruno frunció sus labios hacia adelante para indicarle lo que debía hacer.

—Así es más fácil —explicó.

Sasuke vaciló, sin embargo, lo intentó y estiró los labios en menor medida que la mujer.

—Muy bien. Hay ciertas reglas. La chica se sentará aquí. —Indicó la silla frente a él—. Cuando se acerque, haz lo mismo que cuando te puse el bálsamo. No pueden tocarte, sólo el roce de labios está permitido. No pueden profundizar el beso a menos que tú lo permitas. Se formaran cuantas veces quieran, así que no te extrañes si ves a la misma chica varias veces. Hum... ah, por poco lo olvido, puedes tomar un descanso cuando lo necesites.

Sasuke asintió ante lo explicado. Sakura hizo un sello de manos y apareció un bushin. No confiaba en esas niñas locas, así que dejaría una clon de sombra para que se asegurara de hacer cumplir las reglas. De mil amores se quedaba a hacerle compañía al moreno, pero debía supervisar la feria y asegurarse de que todo marchara bien.

—Prepárate. —Le indicó antes de correr la cortina, dejando ver una fila larga... e interminable. Sakura se giró para darle un último vistazo al pelinegro. La preocupación no pasó inadvertida, así que los ojos negros le miraron con seguridad, dándole la confianza para irse. La chica dudó, pero Sasuke se había buscado eso por sí solo. Lanzó un resoplido exasperado y se alejó, no sin antes desearle suerte.

El bushin dejó pasar a la primer chica. Ella se aproximó a toda prisa, sus nervios eran casi palpables. Tomó lugar en la silla vacía, cerró los ojos y se acercó al moreno. Sasuke hizo lo que Sakura le había indicado y acortó la distancia. Apenas sintió el roce, se alejó. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, con las mejillas sonrojadas salió de su sitio y caminó en trance hacia la salida.

Sasuke resopló. Y eso recién comenzaba.

• • •

—No puede ser. —Se quejaba el rubio al borde del llanto.

—Qué problemático. —Ese chico sí que podía ser dramático.

Shikamaru le palmeaba el hombro diciendo una que otra palabra de consuelo. Como si eso sirviese de algo. Desde que el puesto de besos hubo abierto sus puertas, se habían instalado a unos metros de distancia para observar. Segundos más tarde, tenía al rubio lloriqueando a sus pies... por lo menos no estaba lanzando rasengans a diestra y siniestra. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha repartía beso tras beso. Para Nara no pasó desapercibido el gesto contrariado de Sasuke, parecía que de un minuto a otro perdería la calma, sus ojos se teñirían de rojo sangre y mandaría todo a la mierda. Pero para Naruto, eso era lo de menos:

Aquellos labios, sus hermosos labios estaban siendo profanados por alguien más (muchas más). Y eso era motivo de llanto.

Shikamaru observó la fila y dedujo que eso llevaría un par de horas. Sasuke estaría bastante ocupado.

El Uchiha observaba de soslayo cómo su exagerado y melodramático amigo le enviaba miradas furibundas, hacía pucheros, inflaba los mofletes, armaba rabietas, rodaba por el suelo; de seguro hasta intentaba despertar —inútilmente—, el sharingan. Contuvo una sonrisa complacida, sin saber por qué o sin querer admitirlo. Lo que estaba haciendo no era un acto aleatorio, muy en el fondo, Sasuke sabía por qué lo había hecho, y por qué disfrutaba la mirada asesina de su amigo rubio sobre él.

• • •

—¡Chöji! —gritó Sakura jalándole las orejas— ¡No te comas las palomitas! ¡Son para vender!

Akimichi la miró, apenado.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre, Sakura —Se excusó, llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca. La kunoichi lo miró furiosa. Tenía que cambiarlo de puesto rápido... ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru? Alguien tenía que vigilarlo, no podía hacer bushins para todos, su chakra no era inagotable.

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Chöji antes de ir en busca del ninja flojo. Avanzó por la feria, y recordó que Shikamaru y Naruto estaban juntos, y sabía exactamente donde encontraría a Naruto. Siguió por la enorme fila de los 'Besos de Sasuke', hasta que logró divisar a sus compañeros. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando algo más captó su atención.

Ese kimono celeste con detalles florales en amarillo se le hacía tan conocido, sobre todo ese cabello largo y rubio.

—¡Ino! —gritó hecha una energúmena. La aludida la miró aterrada y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Sakura, que linda te ves —Pero eso no logró apaciguarla.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en la fila de Sasuke-kun?

—Yo, pues... mmmm... Nada —sonrió, pero los ojos jade se afilaron en busca de una explicación convincente—. Oh, vamos, Sakura. Hinata está a cargo de la boletería, serán unos minutos. Esta es una oportunidad única. ¿De qué otra manera conseguiría un beso de Sasuke-kun? Tú debes comprenderme, ¡es Sasuke-kun!

Claro que entendía, pero no la justificaba. Ese enfermizo amor platónico que las había convertido en rivales, un amor que duró años y que se había convertido en un capricho. Un capricho que ella había decidido superar y dejar atrás, y que pensó ingenuamente que la tonta de su amiga también lo había hecho, sobre todo después de darse cuenta que Sasuke nunca les correspondería.

—Ino idiota —siseó agarrándola del brazo—. Mira hacia allá. —Señaló un punto frente a ella—. ¿Qué ves?

La rubia parpadeó.

—Gente.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de la de cabello rosa.

—¡Allá! —Volvió a señalar un punto exacto a sólo unos metros de distancia.

—¿A Shikamaru y Naruto? —Haruno asintió—. Pues... Shikamaru se ve muy bien, y Naruto... vaya que se ve miserable.

Observó el aura deprimente que emanaba el de ojos azules, y no era el hecho de que estuviese en el suelo hecho bolita lo que le indicase algo.

—¿Y por qué crees que sea?

La rubia suspiró con pesar.

—Sasuke.

—Exacto, y nosotros como sus amigos debemos ser solidarios. Jamás le traicionaríamos de esa manera.

Yamanaka puso un pie fuera de la fila y siguió cabizbaja a Sakura hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

—Shikamaru, debes cuidar que Chöji no arrase con su puesto.

El de coleta le miró con aburrimiento, pero ¿cómo decirle que no a la mirada inflexible de Sakura? Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a alzar su puño, pero no en contra de alguien sensato como Nara... si no era necesario.

—Qué problemático.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron con pesadumbre en el semblante lastimoso del rubio. Acarició su mejilla consiguiendo su atención.

—¿Estás listo? —Naruto asintió—. Bien, es hora.

Los cuatro se giraron en dirección contraria para alejarse. Sakura podía notar que el rubio no estaba muy convencido con aquello, así que le envió una mirada cargada de reproche al ninja estratega.

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas —explicó él.

La de cabello rosa suspiró, seguía muy en desacuerdo, pero confiaría en Shikamaru.

—Ino —La rubia le miró—. Corre la voz.

• • •

¡Joder! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas habían pasado. Si hasta le dolía el culo de estar allí aplastado sin poder moverse. Recordó que Sakura había mencionado un descanso. Quizás era tiempo de uno.

Sintió otro roce en sus labios y se alejó. Lo había hecho tantas veces, que se había tornado algo mecánico. Su cuerpo se movía inquieto y sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese dobe? Lo había visto irse junto a Shikamaru y las chicas, pensó que darían una vuelta o algo, pero de eso ya hacía mucho y no había rastro de ninguno.

Unas manos le tomaron el rostro y el roce se convirtió en algo brusco. Cuando se percató de lo que ocurría, vio cómo el bushin de Sakura forcejeaba para quitarle de encima a la chica que se le pegaba cual sanguijuela. Hizo uso de su fuerza, logrando soltarse. Se limpió los labios, cabreado, mientras veía a la chica abusiva siendo arrastrada fuera.

En definitiva, tomaría un descanso.

Salió del puesto para estirar los músculos que ya sentía entumecidos. Buscó con la mirada, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus conocidos. En especial a uno. Pasó por el puesto de Shino y Kiba, y observó divertido cómo el castaño caía a la pileta y luego salía pataleando y quejándose del agua helada.

Siguió su curso... sin éxito alguno. ¿Sería que el muy usuratonkachi se había largado a su casa? Pensó en utilizar su sharingan para comprobarlo, pero recordó que tenía prohibido usarlo si no era estrictamente necesario durante una misión. Y para empeorar las cosas, la feria estaba llena de ninjas, y de seguro le vigilaban.

Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y volver a su martirio, cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención:

—¡Es la mejor feria del mundo! Mira que tener a Uchiha Sasuke en el puesto de besos.

—Sí, nunca lo imaginé. Es tan serio, misterioso y guapo.

Comentaban un par de chicas muy emocionadas.

—Y a nuestro héroe también. ¡Qué suerte!

—Sus ojos son tan azules, su sonrisa es tan brillante, sus labios son tan suaves...

—Sí, de cerca es aún más guapo. Y es tan poderoso.

—¿Crees que acepte si lo invito a salir?

—Lo dudo, estás fea.

—Idiota envidiosa.

Sasuke dejó de escuchar, de caminar, de respirar.

¡¿Que ese dobe, QUÉ?!

• • •

Debía admitir que el puesto, aunque improvisado a último minuto, era bonito y llamativo. Llevaba una hora sentado allí recibiendo a una tanda de chicas que, emocionadas, ilusionadas, expectantes, escandalosas; en fin, de emociones variadas, se acercaban a él. ¡Y no podía creer lo popular que era! Su fila se alargaba a cada minuto.

En retrospectiva, haberle reclamado a Sasuke por aquello, le parecía muy tonto. Era tan poco lo que tenía que hacer y mucho el aporte a la aldea. Sólo debía permanecer allí sentado, parando el pico —como le había instruido Sakura—, y recibiendo los roces de las chicas en sus labios. De hecho, hasta le parecía inocente.

Hasta que llegó ella.

No lo creía. Quiso pensar que alguien le estaba jugando una broma, pero reconoció el chakra al instante. Y, por si aún le quedaban dudas, el verla con el rostro rojo, rehuyendo su mirada y jugando con sus dedos, las disipó.

¿Eso estaba bien? Porque a él le parecía incorrecto, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Hyuga Hinata, sentimientos a los que en aquel entonces cuando los confesó, él no supo cómo responder, y ahora simplemente no podía corresponderlos. Pero el que ella estuviera allí, significaba que seguían presentes.

Debía tratarla como una chica más, sería un roce, sólo eso.

—¿Hinata?

La chica alzó la mirada, apenas pudo sostenerla unos segundos antes de apartarla. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

—N-Naruto-kun, yo... y-yo lamento esto.

Hyuga trató de levantarse y huir. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al escuchar que el rubio se encontraba repartiendo besos, no lo había dudado ni un segundo. Pero el tenerlo enfrente había derrumbado su seguridad. La poca que había conseguido reunir.

Las manos trigueñas tomaron las suyas, impidiendo que se alejara. Miró al rostro frente a ella, encontrándose con una sonrisa amplia. Sabía que Naruto no le correspondía, pero... Era un simple beso, ¿qué podía ir mal?

El rubio inspiró hondo. Era un sencillo y rápido roce de labios. Sin compromisos de por medio. ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos, se aferró a las manos que le brindaban seguridad y esperó. Naruto acercó los labios y poco a poco acortó la distancia hasta que...

Hasta que sintió un chakra oscuro.

Observó de soslayo cómo una enorme bola de fuego se aproximaba amenazando con calcinarlo. Gracias a sus reflejos, se tumbó al suelo, arrastrando consigo a la chica. La bola de fuego arrasó con el techo, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Naruto se levantó y alejó a quienes estuviesen cerca para ponerles a salvo cuando otra bola se dirigía hacia él. Se movió rápidamente, esquivándola. Exhaló aliviado, eso había estado muy cerca.

Buscó con su mirada al causante del ataque. ¿Estarían atacando la aldea?

Entre los escombros, la muchedumbre corriendo horrorizada y el humo, pudo distinguir una silueta acercándose, y el brillo de un par de ojos teñidos en rojo sangre con aspas del Sharingan, le hicieron estremecer.

Los Uchiha estaban muertos.

A excepción de uno.

—¿Sasuke? —susurró incrédulo—. ¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Soberbio, amenazante y tremendamente furioso.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos en él con odio. ¿Matarlo? Sí, eso era justo lo que quería. Lamentaba no tener a kusanagi para cortarle la cabeza de tajo a ese estúpido dobe usuratonkachi.

Observó confuso cómo el moreno hacía unos sellos. ¿Era en serio? ¿Quería matarle? Se puso de pie, pues no iba a permitirlo. Movió sus manos y docenas de clones aparecieron rodeando al Uchiha.

Una mueca despectiva se dibujó en el rostro níveo al observar los bushins.

—Patético.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Tienes prohibido utilizar el sharingan —le espetó con seriedad, obteniendo la atención del pelinegro.

—No contigo.

Se movió a una velocidad sin precedentes, y en unos segundos había acabado con todos los clones, quedando solo ante el verdadero Naruto.

—Tendrás que esforzarte si no quieres morir.

—¿Así que va en serio?

El Uchiha afiló la mirada.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—Nunca la tienes.

Los luminosos rayos aparecieron en su mano derecha, a la vez que los ojos azules se volvían amarillos. Sasuke torció una sonrisa.

—Así me gusta.

De repente fueron rodeados por una docena de ninjas dispuestos a detener al Uchiha. Naruto se turbó, no podía esquivar los ataques de Sasuke y protegerlo a la vez (proteger a los ninjas en realidad), y esa angustia fue reconocida por uno de sus amigos. Los ninjas se lanzaron a atacar... pero no pudieron moverse. Una voz irrumpió en la escena.

—Déjenlos que arreglen sus asuntos. No se entrometan. —Shikamaru los tenía paralizados con su jutsu de posesión de sombra.

Naruto suspiró quitándose un gran peso de encima, un alivio que no le duró mucho al sentir una fuerte patada que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una pared de roca.

—Mierda —Se quejó sobando su costado.

—Ojos en el enemigo, usuratonkachi.

—¡Tú no eres mi enemigo! —gritó furioso.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro.

Se abalanzó con chidori en mano contra el rubio, quien pudo levantarse y esquivarlo a tiempo. Entre patadas y puñetazos, Naruto logró propinarle un golpe que lo mandó al suelo. Sasuke cayó y limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios. Miró al rubio, y eso sólo acrecentó su ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle dolido?

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? ¿O tendré que sacártelo a golpes?

—Puedes intentarlo.

Volvieron a enfrentarse, un choque de fuerzas donde sólo podía haber un ganador. Miles de espectadores atentos a la batalla, con el corazón desbocado, porque sabían que no debían intervenir. Chidoris por aquí, rasengans por allá. Equiparados en habilidades. Exhaustos, porque eso no parecía acabar pronto.

Un sonido estruendoso siendo acompañado por gritos de horror ante tal escena:

La mano de Sasuke expulsando rayos, hundida en el pecho del rubio. Su rostro se endureció al ver los ojos azules sin vida. Su sharingan vaciló.

—No me creas estúpido. —Se giró a toda velocidad, y con una patada en el pecho mandó a volar al rubio a metros—. Buen intento —siseó a unos pasos de distancia. El clon a sus espaldas en el que había asestado su chidori, se esfumó en una voluta de humo.

Naruto se incorporó con dificultad, quedando de rodillas, presionando su pecho como si eso mitigase el dolor. Sus ojos se clavaron en los oscuros. ¿Así que enemigos?

—¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

Los ojos negros se estrecharon con sospecha.

—No sin dar pelea.

—¡Mátame! —gritó el rubio fuera de sí—. Mátame si tanto me odias —susurró con el rostro entristecido.

Las manos del moreno se empuñaron con fuerza. ¿Odiarlo? ¡¿Odiarlo?! Ojalá fuese tan simple. Esas palabras lograron su objetivo: distraerlo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas que le hizo caerse de bruces. Unos brazos le giraron, aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizando sus piernas con las contrarias. Por más esfuerzo que hizo por soltarse del agarre, no pudo. Miró enfurecido a los ojos azules que le miraban con triunfo. Activó el sharingan, pero el jodido rubio se había vuelto demasiado bueno evadiendo genjutsu. Estúpido Naruto.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme por qué estás tan furioso, teme? Intentaste matarme 'ttebayo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas terminar lo que empecé? —gruñó con desprecio.

Pero el rubio no era paciente.

—¡Habla de una vez, Sasuke!

Su rostro estaba tan cerca con su aliento rozándole la piel, que tuvo que girar la cabeza a un lado. Podía escuchar los murmullos, la gente mirándolos con atención, sus compañeros viéndoles con preocupación, y ella: Sus brillosos ojos grises puestos en Naruto, con las mejillas coloreadas y esa cara de mustia.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque eres un maldito hipócrita!

Naruto agrandó los ojos, perplejo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Con las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo. Y ya era demasiado tarde para morderse la lengua.

—Vas por ahí haciendo escenitas y reclamos sobre que no puedo besar a medio mundo, con que piensas en mi comodidad y te crees con derecho de interferir en mi vida y en mis decisiones. Como si pudieras imponer tu voluntad, con tus miraditas y berrinches, aun sabiendo que lo hago por ayudar a tu adorada aldea. Y luego, ¿qué haces? Te pones a repartir besos sin decir una palabra. Si lo que querías era besuquearte con Hyuga, no tenías que montarte un teatro, simplemente llevarla...

—Sasuke —susurró mirándole sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado al moreno decir tantas palabras juntas.

—... a un rincón oscuro. Con el gentío, nadie lo hubiese notado y...

—¡Sasuke!

—¡¿Qué?! —Ese idiota no entendería nada, nunca lo hacía. Estúpido Naruto.

—¿Estás celoso?

O tal vez no era tan estúpido.

Contempló a los ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal, parecía asombrado, y tenía una sonrisa tan boba que le provocó arcadas. O qué era esa sensación de murciélagos en su estómago que amenazaban por salir pitando por su garganta. Torció una mueca desdeñosa y su mirada se tornó roja. Quizás si el rubio se enfocaba en sus ojos, ignoraría el escandaloso color en sus mejillas. Imbécil.

—Vete a la mierda. Tú y tu maldita aldea. —Naruto sacó un rollo y apareció su kunai de teletransportación. Sasuke forcejeó para zafarse—. ¿Qué demonios...? —Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes que sus labios fuesen capturados por los de su amigo rubio. El kunai fue lanzado a tierra y ambos desaparecieron.

Un profundo silencio reinó en la aldea. Las rostros lucían aturdidos. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Habían presenciado una batalla que pintaba con terminar en tragedia, y luego los protagonistas desaparecían así nada más. Y, ¿acaso estaban... besándose?

—Bien, circulen —dijo Sakura, obligando a las personas a esparcirse—. Aquí no ha pasado nada, la feria continúa.

La verdad es que ni ella misma entendía lo que había acontecido. Pero tratándose de ese par, dedujo que estarían bien. O al menos, eso esperaba. Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar de todas formas.

Shikamaru liberó a los ninjas y pronto comenzaron a desplazarse. Apagaron el fuego y siguieron con la diversión. El moreno de coleta se acercó al lugar donde habían desaparecido sus amigos y recogió el kunai. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. El que el cuarto hokage le hubiese enseñado aquella técnica a su hijo, fue bastante conveniente.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron las furiosas miradas que le dedicaban las chicas fuera del puesto de besos de Sasuke. ¿Y ahora quién ocuparía su lugar? Tan siquiera hubiese dejado un clon. ¿Quién era tan guapo, misterioso y popular como Sasuke? Resopló con fastidio. Nadie podía igualar a Sasuke. Tras meditarlo un poco, una idea se prendió como un bombillo sobre su cabeza. Tal vez no igualarle, pero contaba con una popularidad entre las chicas que podría funcionar. Y misterioso sí que era.

—Sakura, estoy ocupado. ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

—Sólo siéntese allí y pare el pico.

El hombre alzó la vista del libro que leía y miró a la chica con su único ojo libre.

—Ánimo, Kakashi-sensei, podría ser peor.

La chiquillas se habían esfumado, y ahora unas damas más maduritas sacaban sus billetes de un lugar bastante reservado. La fila empezó a llenarse y las ansias a caldearse.

El ninja copia envió una mirada de auxilio a su pupila antes de que abandonara el lugar dejándole allí, a merced de esas mujeres que no pretendían esconder las intenciones de devorárselo de un sólo bocado.

—Sakura...

—Compórtese, Kakashi-sensei.

• • •

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía el estómago revuelto, y el aire le faltaba. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta del porqué: Ese rubio idiota e impulsivo había utilizado ese jodido kunai y, por si fuera poco, seguía pegado a sus labios. Le dio un fuerte empujón, quitándoselo de encima. Su mirada vagó por el lugar, la única fuente de luz provenía de la pequeña ventana a sus espaldas por la que se filtraba el resplandor de la luna, entonces pudo percatarse de donde estaban. Sintió la superficie blanda bajo su cuerpo y se crispó al darse cuenta de que ese dobe no sólo había tenido el atrevimiento de llevarle a su apartamento, sino que lo había arrojado sobre su cama.

Naruto se quejó haciendo muecas adoloridas, pues había ido a parar de culo al duro suelo. Alzó la vista encontrando a su amigo muy cabreado con los ojos al rojo vivo.

—No vayas a incinerar mi apartamento 'ttebayo.

Las manos pálidas le aferraron del yukata, alzándolo. Sus miradas se conectaron, y el rubio no pudo contenerse, acortó la distancia, besando los labios de su amigo y sorprendiéndolo en el acto. Sasuke, con los ojos muy abiertos, le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¿Qué mierdas piensas que haces?

Se llevó una mano a los labios, protegiéndolos de otro abuso —o inconscientemente preservando la sensación del mismo—. Naruto se sobó la mandíbula, mirando al moreno con reproche, que pronto cambió a una sonrisa tonta al notar el rostro abochornado del Uchiha.

—No te acerques —sentenció con el brazo extendido. El rubio suspiró ante la rotunda negativa. Se acercó a un cajón y sacó un pañuelo que le tendió al Uchiha, éste lo tomó sin saber qué hacer.

—Si tanto asco te doy, límpialos.

Sasuke observó la tela blanca entre sus manos. ¿Asco? ¿Pensaba que le tenía asco? La ira emergió en su pecho, estrujó el pañuelo y se lo lanzó al de ojos claros. Vio los rasgos de su amigo rubio suavizándose; tras doblar la prenda, se acercó a él. Sasuke se tensó, pero no se alejó cuando la suave tela rozó sus labios. Los ojos azules le miraban con atención mientras la tela se paseaba en sus labios una y otra vez. En esos ojos negros, Naruto pudo distinguir duda.

—Borro la huella de los ochocientos mil labios que te besaron hoy —explicó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sus ojos se desviaron, incapaces de sostenerle la mirada. ¿Apenados? ¿Culpables? No estaba seguro, así como tampoco lo estaba del porqué se dejaba hacer sin rechistar. Miró los labios de Naruto, y no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo ese ardor en el pecho. Una rabia intensa e injustificada. El de ojos azules observó el sharingan refulgir, y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Dejó los labios del Uchiha para llevar la tela a los suyos, donde limpió con detenimiento. Sasuke le vio con curiosidad. ¿Qué pretendía?

Su amigo era más transparente de lo que él creía. ¿Dónde estaba aquel Sasuke de antaño, indescifrable? Porque el de ahora tenía las emociones tan expuestas, que lo hacían tan vulnerable ante él. Dejando el pañuelo de lado, se aproximó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído:

—Sólo quería colaborar con la aldea, al igual que tú. Y no besé a Hinata.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula, porque aquello que amenazaba con aflorar en sus labios era una sonrisa que debía reprimir.

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa, dobe?

—Yo sé que te importa.

Colocó una mano en su nuca y, sin previo aviso, lo besó. Sasuke se resistió al principio, empujando contra su pecho, pero aquellos labios lograron aturdirle. El sharingan tembló y sus párpados se cerraron dejándose llevar. Paradójicamente, fue Naruto quien tuvo que separarse en busca del preciado oxígeno. Admiró el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, y podía sentir sus propias mejillas arder, su corazón bombeando con fuerza. Acababa de comprobarlo.

Sasuke salió de su estupor, aquellos ojos tan azules le escudriñaban, contemplándole de esa forma tan boba e incómoda que se le antojó patearle los...

—Quita esa cara de imbécil. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso o te mataré.

—¿Cada vez que te enojes conmigo, intentarás matarme? Cualquiera diría que me odias, teme.

—Sí te odio —gruñó al ver la sonrisita irónica del Uzumaki.

Las manos morenas le tomaron el rostro para juntar sus frentes.

—No, no me odias. Me amas, Sasuke. —susurró en sus labios. La frente pálida se arrugó con fiereza, advirtiendo con su mirada—. Me amas tanto como yo a ti. —Concluyó con una reluciente sonrisa llena de convicción.

Y aquella rebosante seguridad le cabreó. Sus manos se crisparon, transformándose en puños, y su rostro se escondió lúgubre bajo el flequillo. ¿Amor? ¡¿Amor?! Aquello no era amor. Él no amaba a nadie, él no sabía amar. Y entonces, ¿por qué su corazón latía desbocado haciéndole sentir tan expuesto, tan débil?

—¿A ti te parece que esto es amor? —Expulsó las palabras como ácido, y levantó al fin el rostro, enfrentando al rubio, dejando ver la herencia de su clan reflejada en sus ojos. Sus manos temblaban. ¿Furiosas? ¿Temerosas? Era posible que ambas—. Porque a mí no me lo parece.

Naruto le sonrió con inesperada dulzura, y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Esos arranques de Sasuke no lograban intimidarle, porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Sasuke era como un animal herido pataleando para sobrevivir, para defenderse; cuando en realidad lo que necesitaba era ser protegido, ser sanado. Y era justo lo que Naruto deseaba hacer, acogerlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, hacerlo sentir protegido, curado.

Él sabía que cuando aquello pasara, Sasuke sería mucho más fuerte, porque le liberaría del sufrimiento causado por un pasado manchado con sangre.

—¿Sabes lo que veo, Sasuke? —Esos orbes rojizos mantenían una actitud defensiva. Naruto se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiese sentirlo, y susurró sobre sus labios sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—: Que ardes de deseo porque te bese.

Y lo hizo.

Sus labios se encontraron, sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, impidiéndole alejarse, sus latidos se dispararon, y la voluntad del Uchiha vaciló. Sus manos lucharon, empujando su pecho, queriendo alejarlo. Se aferraron al yukata cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerle, su corazón dio un vuelco, y casi pudo escuchar algo rompiéndose dentro de él: Era la coraza que protegía su corazón cayéndose a pedazos. Fue entonces que se entregó. Sus labios correspondieron con desespero aquellos besos, disfrutando del delicioso sabor que la otra boca le brindaba. Gimió cuando aquella lengua se aventuró a probar la suya con timidez. Se dejó ser arrastrado hasta que su cuerpo cayó sobre el mullido colchón. Se dejó marcar, cuando los labios de Naruto besaron con ahínco su cuello. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras doradas para devolverlo a su boca, donde se besaron hambrientos del otro.

—Tú no me odias —gimió ronco en su oído, frotándose sobre su cuerpo, colando las manos bajo la tela, acariciando esas trabajadas piernas blancas—. Tú me amas.—Apretó esos redondeados pedazos de carne, consiguiendo un suave gemido que le supo a gloria—. Si me odiaras... —Sasuke se aferró a su cuello para besarle—, no me habrías regalado este yukata.

Todo se detuvo y Sasuke le miró sintiéndose incapaz de mover un sólo músculo.

—Significa demasiado para ti como para dársela a alguien que odias.

—¿De qué hablas? —Tragó con disimulo.

—Era de Itachi —aseveró.

Quiso preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. El rubio notó su desconcierto y sonrió.

—Mira. —Se levantó la prenda del cuello, mostrando la etiqueta. Sasuke observó el nombre de su hermano escrito en ella. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber sido tan despistado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Naruto ya lo sabía—. Gracias, Sasuke —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Y con ese agradecimiento, Sasuke supo que el rubio le decía tantas cosas, no sólo se refería al obsequio, sino lo que representaba—. Cuidaré muy bien de él.

El pelinegro bajó la vista y asintió con una mezcla de sentimientos atiborrados en su pecho que no supo nombrar, pero supuso que estaba bien. Porque se sentía bien.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes leer, dobe?

La cara del trigueño se contrajo en una serie de muecas y tics. Tenía preparada una sarta de insultos para contrarrestar esa ofensa, hasta que fue testigo de algo que le dejó pasmado. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, porque no podía creer que esa risa saliera de su garganta. ¿Sasuke estaba riendo? Lo observó, atónito, embelesado, como quien admira una hermosa obra de arte. Realmente estaba riendo, a costa suya, pero riendo. Nunca le había visto reír con tanta sinceridad. Sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo.

Sasuke era feliz.

—Usuratonkachi. —Le sacó de su ensoñación con un beso para después tumbarle sobre la cama, quedando encima suyo. Sostuvo su peso con las rodillas y con ambas manos al lado de la cabeza rubia, observándole desde arriba. Naruto llevó las suyas en busca de aquellas piernas, las cuales acarició a gusto en tanto que devoraba su boca.

Sasuke se sentó sobre sus caderas y acarició su pecho. Pero no fue consciente de la posición en la que estaba, hasta que sintió aquella parte bastante dura presionando contra su trasero. Se congeló, sin saber cómo reaccionar, tratando de que el rubio no se enterara, y maldiciendo a su inexperiencia; y es que hasta aquel preciso instante fue realmente consciente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Eran dos chicos y uno tendría que ceder, sí o sí. Y estar así lo dejaba en clara desventaja.

Los ojos azules lo contemplaron con preocupación, puesto que el debate mental del pelinegro era demasiado obvio.

—Sasuke, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

—¿Eh? —dijo sin prestar verdadera atención. Segundos más tarde, cuando hubo captado las palabras del rubio, le miró mal. ¿Acaso pensaba que se estaba echando para atrás? Él no era ningún miedoso. Era normal que analizara todas las opciones... ¡Porque era la mente pensante! Si dependía de ese dobe, harían puras tonterías. Torció aquel gesto de superioridad que al mundo tanto le cabreaba, y clavó sus ojos negros en el rubio que aguardaba por una respuesta—. ¿Qué pasa, gatito asustadizo? ¿Ya te acobardaste?

—¡Claro que no 'ttebayo! ¿Y tú?

—No, idiota. —Soltó un bufido llevando sus manos al yukata que lo cubría. Desató el cinto gris tratando de quitarse eso de encima para demostrarle al rubio que iba muy en serio.

—Hey, hey, hey, espera, espera. —Le detuvo con apuro. Aquel era el peor intento de striptease que hubiese imaginado. Sujetó las manos lívidas, ganándose un gesto ceñudo—. Déjame a mí, teme —Le instó con chulería.

Sasuke resopló, pero no hizo más y le dejó libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Naruto se incorporó, comenzando a repartir besos en la piel del cuello que tenía a su alcance, logrando que el Uchiha se relajara. Coló una mano bajo el yukata del pelinegro, acariciando todo a su paso, mientras la otra mano se quedaba en la nuca, revolviendo los cabellos negros. Sus dedos procedieron a desatar la vestimenta, se abrieron pasó entre la tela hasta que ésta cedió y se deslizó por los hombros. El rubio bajó con suaves besos sobre la piel descubierta, con Sasuke sentado sobre sus piernas tenía fácil acceso. Llevó su boca hasta uno de los sensibles pezones, envolviéndolos con su húmeda calidez, robando suspiros de su amante. Sasuke buscó su boca, y no se la negó. Sus lenguas, más confiadas y atrevidas, salieron a encontrarse y probarse, el contacto fue brusco y necesitado. Las manos blancas le desataron la tela, liberando con ansias la piel acanelada. Sus labios besaron los hombros expuestos, sus dientes le mordisquearon el cuello, sus uñas rasgaron aquel musculoso pecho, obteniendo como resultado a un Naruto enloquecido. Sus labios se probaron de nuevo, intensos, dañinos.

El rubio incitó al Uchiha a recostarse sobre la cama, y éste le permitió un lugar entre sus piernas; recostándose sobre él, sintiéndose más cercanos sin la estorbosa ropa, rozándose con más ahínco, notando la necesidad de sus miembros, la abrasadora sensación de sus pieles ardiendo de deseo, sacando gemidos sucios y placenteros. Los ojos azules pidieron un permiso mudo cuando decidieron ir más al sur. Sasuke pasó su brazo para cubrirse los ojos cuando aquellos dedos se colaron bajo la fina tela del bóxer, presionó sus labios cuando aquel aliento rozó la sensible piel de su hombría. Sabía que no había marcha atrás. Aquella noche tendría que ceder, y aún sabiéndolo, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios, porque el sacrificio en realidad no le parecía tan grande en comparación con la recompensa.

• • •

Los ojos color miel observaron con detenimiento, con la severidad cincelada en su expresión y una pose firme, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro y sus codos sobre el desordenado escritorio atiborrado de papeles, pero respetable como el título que la apañaba; al par de mocosos impetuosos e insolentes frente a ella. Uno cabizbajo, con las manos sudorosas y un gesto apenado, consciente de sus acciones y de la regañiza que le esperaba; y el otro, tan arrogante y déspota como siempre, con el mentón en alto y una actitud indiferente.

—Son una vergüenza. ¿Tienen idea de los estragos que causaron? Estuvieron a punto de arrasar con la feria. ¿Acaso no son conscientes de la importancia que tiene para la aldea? ¿A cuántas personas afectarían si no se consigue su cometido?

La mirada de la mujer era implacable, pero eso no evitó que el Uchiha la enfrentara.

—Ganaron mucho dinero con mi participación, ¿no? —Eso, como mínimo, debía exonerarlo de esa ridícula llamada de atención.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en él. «Niñato presuntuoso». Naruto se limitó a suspirar cuando Sasuke enfrentó la mirada fiera de la mujer, eso se pondría feo.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Tsunade baa-chan. No volverá a suceder 'ttebayo.

—Habla por ti —rumió el otro.

—¡Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder! —Alzó la voz, golpeando la madera con las palmas de las manos, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a ambos ninjas que dieron un pequeño bote debido al estridente sonido—. La próxima vez los mandaré a encarcelar, así tendrán tiempo para meditar sobre sus acciones.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, y cruzado de brazos, respondió altanero:

—¿Apresarnos? Como si fuesen a lograrlo.

—Sasuke —Llamó Naruto con precaución. En cualquier momento la rubia se le iba a la yugular, y ahí sí que dudaba llegar a tiempo para salvarle.

—Si yo misma tengo que hacerlo, no dudaré.

—Me gustan los retos —repuso, desafiante.

—No te preocupes, Oba-chan —Se apresuró a intervenir al notar el chakra amenazante de la fémina, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del Uchiha ignorando un gruñido, y miró a la mujer, sonriente—. Puedes estar segura que no armaremos más líos... —Una ceja de la hokage se alzó con incredulidad—... durante eventos importantes.

Bueno, aquello era más creíble. Les daría el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Eso es todo? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Naruto le miró de reojo, que él supiera, el Uchiha no tenía misiones, y si por 'cosas importantes que hacer' se refería a limpiar su casa, organizar su ropa por colores (de oscuro a más oscuro) y acicalarse el cabello, definitivamente quería cabrear a la mujer.

La rubia retomó posición en su asiento y miró a ambos con severidad.

—Esto es más serio de lo que piensan. Los kages creen que estás fuera de control, Uchiha, fue muy difícil convencerlos de lo contrario. Si deciden intervenir... —Sabía que no podría hacer más nada por él.

La mujer apreció la mirada ansiosa y preocupada de Naruto. Era lo que más le angustiaba, que el rubio cometiera una locura. Y a Sasuke también.

—No volverá a suceder —prometió el moreno. El rubio le sonrió con anchura, y él sólo le devolvió una mirada. Una mirada que decía tantas cosas, y que no pasó inadvertida por los ojos color miel.

Esos dos...

—Por suerte no pasó a más y todo salió bien con la feria. Se recaudó lo necesario, y debo admitir que antes de su estúpida pelea hicieron un buen trabajo. Pero ni crean que van a librarse así como si nada. Serán sancionados. Una semana de servicio comunitario, con supervisión. Y nada de misiones. Y ni pienses en reclamar, Naruto, que puede irte peor —Le advirtió al ver la mandíbula del rubio caer y los brazos alzados a punto de comenzar una aparatosa escena. Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos—. Ya lárguense, debo trabajar. —Los echó de la oficina con un movimiento de manos.

Ambos se giraron dispuestos a salir, sabían que ese 'trabajar' se traducía a 'emborracharse'. Los observó irse, pero algo captó su atención.

—Uchiha —Le habló haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran. Buscó entre sus cajones, y le arrojó el objeto. Sasuke observó el frasco de pastillas sin comprender.

—¿Y esto para qué es?

Después de que le notificaran el incidente en la feria que involucraba a esos dos, le preocupó de que ninguno asistiera al hospital para una revisión. Y justo ahora se daba cuenta de los daños.

—Tómate dos... para la cojera —explicó con inocencia.

Los ojos negros se agrandaron y su rostro se tornó granate hasta la raíz del pelo. Estrujó el frasco entre sus manos, y le envió una furibunda mirada al rubio antes de salir pitando del lugar. El portazo retumbó en la oficina, y Naruto estuvo a punto de ir tras él antes que la voz seria de la mujer le detuviera.

—Naruto.

La hokage lo observó detenidamente, se veía nervioso y tenía las mejillas acaloradas. La actitud del Uchiha se le hizo extraña, jamás le había visto tan... rojo. ¿Estaría enfermo? No, parecía más bien... avergonzado. Y lo curioso es que su pupilo también. No podía ser que...

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo tomó de las solapas para que enfrentase su mirada sombría.

—Tsunade baa-chan, no es lo que crees.

Sí, era justo lo que creía.

—Par de mocosos impertinentes. ¡Ni siquiera tienen veinte años!

El rubio se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y le mostró una sonrisa ancha y reluciente.

—Todo está bien. ¡Lo prometo 'ttebayo! —Debía salir de allí antes de que Sasuke provocara un tormenta eléctrica, un incendio forestal o incluso un apocalipsis zombi.

Tsunade lo dejó ir, pues no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Esos dos terminarían matándola de un disgusto. Ahora sí que necesitaba una botella de buen sake.

• • •

Salió deprisa, pero no tuvo que correr mucho al encontrar al portador del sharingan sirviéndose agua de un bebedero. Los ojos negros se posaron en él un segundo antes de desviarse molestos.

—Sasuke.

El aludido se tragó las píldoras y tiró el vaso de papel a la basura.

—Lamento mucho...

—Olvídalo, usuratonkachi. —Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Naruto se adelantó a su lado, guindándose de sus hombros.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado?

—Hum. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Genial, porque quiero que todo el mundo se entere de..

Recibió un codazo y una mirada de advertencia.

—No seas impulsivo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan?! Todos deben enterarse que estamos juntos, así que tienen prohibido verte porque eres mío 'ttebayo. —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero—. ¡Ouch! ¡No seas grosero! —Recibió una patada en la espinilla.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo no soy de nadie, idiota!

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa pícara al ver el rostro abochornado de su 'amigo'. Llevó sus manos hacia las níveas mejillas y juntó sus labios. Pese a la reticencia inicial y los empujones, no se alejó. El beso fue lento y profundo. Las manos blancas le rodearon la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para mayor contacto. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser mucho.

—Hey, tórtolos —interrumpió una voz.

Se congelaron, y sin alejarse abrieron los ojos para mirar al ninja recostado en el umbral de la entrada con cara aburrida.

—Sí que aprendieron a parar el pico... y más —Le acompañó otra voz. La chica les miró con una sonrisa divertida. Justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que seguían muy juntos y con los labios unidos.

Se separaron algo avergonzados. Sasuke recompuso su típica pose, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos e ignoró las miraditas pícaras. Naruto, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas se decidió a hablar:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Seremos sus niñeras —respondió Haruno, haciendo un ademán para que salieran de la torre—. Órdenes de Tsunade-sama. Sasuke, parece que ayudarás en el hospital.

El Uchiha hizo un mohín sabiendo que no tenía otra opción sino acatar.

—Y nosotros recorreremos la aldea, Naruto. Atraparás mascotas perdidas, cortarás pasto, ayudarás a señoras con sus compras. Te divertirás como cuando salimos de la academia. —Sonrió al ver el semblante decaído de su amigo—. No seas problemático, te vigilaré.

Salieron de la torre y caminaron en dirección al centro. Sakura observó de soslayo a Sasuke. Se veía más tranquilo, más sereno. Sabía con exactitud cuál era la razón, pues tenía nombre y apellido, ojos azules y un gusto excesivo por el Ramen y los problemas. Lo notaba diferente, relajado, y eso le ponía contenta. Sonrió a Shikamaru, al final había dado resultado. Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo. De una u otra forma le agradecía su apoyo, y al final, la venta de besos no había sido tan mala idea.

Naruto se fijó en su amigo Nara, y no pudo contener una sonrisa agradecida. Shikamaru siempre parecía mantenerse al margen de las cosas 'problemáticas', pero era un gran amigo, y aún mejor, un amigo con muy buenas ideas. Éste le devolvió una mirada comprensiva. Él sólo había contribuido con el empujoncito que les hacía falta, porque eran los únicos idiotas que no se habían dado cuenta. Se alegraba de que finalmente hubiesen expuesto sus sentimientos por el otro, y sobre todo, esperaba que Naruto hubiese aprendido la lección.

Porque un Uchiha cabreado es difícil de sobrellevar...

—¿Que tal si almorzamos, chicos?

—¿Al Ichiraku? —propuso Nara.

—¡RAMEN! —gritó el rubio con júbilo, con los ojitos centellantes y los brazos alzados.

—Dobe.

—¡Compórtate, Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan, duele 'ttebayo! Sasuke, defiéndeme. ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ¡No me ignores, bastardo! ¡Sasuke!

Pero un Uchiha celoso, es sumamente peligroso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se aprecian los comentarios. ;)**


End file.
